Mateo and Marie And The Animatronic-Virus/Transcript
This page is a transcript for Mateo and Marie And The Animatronic-Virus by Coloxus. Transcript (The episode begins at rooster singing at home in the morning, Marie Nguyen playing Five Nights at Candy’s 3) Marie Nguyen: Oh yeah! (Meanwhile, Mateo Beltran playing paper airplane) Mateo Beltran: Weeeeeeee!!!!!!! (Finn Wolfhard confused security cameras cam 1 Kassie Cucchiella in forest) Kevin Beltran: Finn?.... What...are you looking at? Finn Wolfhard: Kassies been standing in...that animatronic...the entire day... Kevin Beltran: Maybe it’s some kind of new rob? Finn Wolfhard: That’s some strange-sucker robot… I’m gonna go check on him. (Finn Wolfhard running, checking and leaving with Kevin at Animatronics go outsides in the forest) Kevin Beltran: Hey guys, come check this out. Kassies being weird… (Marie Nguyen hold it with Five Nights at Candy’s 3) Marie Nguyen: What!? Marie has some very important business to tend do! (Finn Wolfhard is approaching the Animatronics Kassie Cucchiella in forest) Kevin Beltran: oooh… Maybe it’s just a prank or something? Mateo Beltran: Oh look, SMG4 is being a bird with Kassie! Kevin Beltran: What?! (Finn Wolfhard and Kassie Cucchiella turn him around stares at camera) Kevin Beltran: Ah! Oh, god! What the fuck?! (Finn Wolfhard and Kassie Cucchiella walking and climbing in the roof before down the chimney) Mateo Beltran: Oh, no. (Animatronics grabs chains Taco in chimney from) (Kevin Beltran Screams run lock in door) Kevin Beltran: Mateo! Help! Help! Help! Jaeden Lieberher: What going on here?! (Jaeden Lieberher confused chains shakes taco) Jaeden Lieberher: Oh, never mind. (Jaeden Lieberher tries to eaten taco pulled up chimney, Jaeden Lieberher screams) Mateo Beltran: Jaeden! (Jaeden Lieberher pulled up chimney by animatronics, Mateo Beltran like hero) Mateo Beltran: See? Mateo fixes something! (Animatronics kick and thought the door) (Mateo Beltran screams very fearly, Animatronics walking in house, Mateo Beltran along with Kevin Beltran and Marie Nguyen escape in window go outside running and calling Noah Schnapp, Millie Bobby Brown and Carl Johnson) Mateo Beltran: (panic noises) Run, Kid, Run!!! (CJ, Millie Bobby Brown and Noah Schnapp playing FNAF UCN Laptop) Noah Schnapp: Ha-ha! Looks like you’ve activated my custom night, Millie! Millie Brown: Hmmm? (Noah Schnapp smiles) Noah Schnapp: I use my… 6 AM, to new high score, Night, Five Nights at Freddy’s! (Millie Brown worried confused at 6 am UCN) Millie Brown: uhh…..ummm… Uhh...FNAC? (Millie Brown smiles) Carl Johnson: What? Oh, I throught we were playing five nights at freddy’s, Wow. Millie Brown: I think we’re playing the Majora's Mask video games. Noah Schnapp: No, guys! We’re playing Ultimate Custom Night! (Mateo, Kevin and Marie screaming, approaching Millie Brown, Carl Johnson and Noah Schnapp sitting downtown) Millie Brown: Mateo, Marie, Kevin!? Oh thank god. You guys can play for me… Marie Nguyen: Run! Crazy ass peeps! (Robot Kassie Cucchiella, Finn Wolfhard and Jaeden Lieberher running and entering downtown approaches Millie Brown, Carl Johnson and Noah Schnapp, Kassie Cucchiella, Finn Wolfhard and Jaeden Lieberher stares at Carl, Millie and Noah) Carl Johnson: What is this? What’s going on? Noah Schnapp: Oh, hey, guys! Did you come to play Five Nights at Freddy’s with us? (Robot Kassie Cucchiella, Finn Wolfhard and Jaeden Liebeher walks, approaches Noah Schnapp games) Noah Schnapp: Oh, you guys here to see my Five Nights at Freddy’s game? Here’s Bonnie, Chica The Chicken! He’s my rarest game right now! (Robot Kassie Cucchiella, Finn Wolfhard and Jadren Lieberher walks up to Noah Schnapp) Noah Schnapp: Oh, are you guys really that interested? Here’s my computer! I’ve been gaming for a who… (Robot Kassie Cucchiella, Finn Wolfhard and Jadren Lieberher jumpscares kill and scream Noah Schnapp) Noah Schnapp: Aaaah, No! Stooop! Mooooom!!! (Millie Brown whimpers, takes Carl Johnson before sharing Marie Nguyen, Kevin Beltran and Mateo Beltran has to go to beach) Millie Brown: Noah!!!! (Robot Kassie Cucchiella, Finn Wolfhard and Jadren Lieberher transforms Noah Schnapp into Animatronics) Millie Brown: CJ! Help me take these guys out! (Carl Johnson grabs laptop takes Mateo Beltran, Kevin Beltran and Marie Nguyen enters downtown beach) Carl Johnson: Haha, No, Lol! I’m with the dip! See you, Millie! (Millie Brown sighs) Millie Brown: ugh...fine. I’ll do this myself! (Millie Brown fighting four Animatronics) (Animatronic Kassie kills is failed and kicked by Millie Brown) (Millie Brown look behinds and hit and punch Finn Wolfhard Animatronics) Finn Wolfhard: Falcon!... (Millie Brown kicking Animatronic Finn Wolfhard) (Noah Schnapp leaps like Withered Foxy tries to attacked and grab by Millie Brown) Millie Brown: Sorry about this Noahs. (Millie Brown bowling Noah Schnapp smashes Jaeden like a Bowling Ball Strikes, Millie Brown celebrations, Animatronics Kassie Cucchiella stand up look behind by Millie Brown, Animatronic Noah Schnapp, Jaeden Lieberher and Finn Wolfhard stand up, Animatronic Kassie, Finn and Jaeden attacked and transforms Millie Bobby Brown into Animatronics, Carl Johnson share laptop with Kevin Beltran, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen inside beach house close the door) Kevin Beltran: Mateo!!! Is there anything we can do?! Mateo Beltran: We’re all going to die. Carl Johnson: Let’s set this point with gun! Shoot the animatronics bitches to the ground! Kevin Beltran: No! CJ! We can’t! These are our friends!!! (Foxy mask with Marie Nguyen and Freddy mask with Mateo Beltran after disguises him) Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen: It’s Okay guys! Millies gonna kick their asses! (Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen gets without masks excited watched window) Marie Nguyen: They’re not even coming up here anymore! (Animatronics Millie Brown watched in window blur effect) (Marie Nguyen screams in hiding in floor) Carl Johnson: Does This mean we get set the place on gun? (Marie Nguyen, Kevin Beltran and Mateo Beltran push door attacking in Animatronics Zombies, Animatronics all walks open door pushed by Marie Nguyen, Kevin Beltran and Mateo Beltran, Kevin Beltran pushed door out animatronics hands) Carl Johnson: Uh… Um… Shit, I’m going to the outside! Mateo Beltran: Hey!!! What about us!? (Carl Johnson running, asking and praying Animatronics) Carl Johnson: Oh dear lord, Let these two get into heaven; They were cool, I guess, and now they’re going to die! (Carl Johnson back up and running escaping window go beach in dock) Carl Johnson: Rest in waffles, Peace out, bitches! (Animatronics open door pushed by three kids) Mateo Beltran: You son of a bitch! (Animatronics through door chasing and walking Marie Nguyen, Kevin Beltran and Mateo Beltran panic noises runaway, Marie Nguyen, Kevin Beltran and Mateo Beltran entering and knocking upstairs window doors) Mateo Beltran: Hey! Why is the window locked!? Carl Johnson: Ah, there we go. Now I will be the last to the life, and then all of the bitches will have to reproduce with me. (Carl Johnson walks cliff) Carl Johnson: CJ, You are a freaking genius. Now it’s time to... (Closeup very suspense lot of animatronics crowd in beach swimming water) Carl Johnson: Piss! (Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran whimpers) Mateo Beltran: CJ!!! Open the god damn window!!! (Kevin Beltran take laptop with Marie Nguyen and finds plush chica throws and accident head of one of the Animatronics, that included Cleveland Brown) Kevin Beltran: (panics noise) Oohohhh! We’re goners mario!!! Mateo Beltran: Kevin!!!! Stop wailing and help me!!!! Kevin Beltran: Okay! (Kevin Beltran, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen running knocking window muffles talks Carl Johnson read FNAF novels) Marie Nguyen: CJ! Open the damn door! Carl Johnson: Uh, You don’t wanna come up here! Too many Animatronics Zombies! Kevin Beltran: Woah! We’re all gonna die! Carl Johnson: Jeez, guys, Could you please die quieter? I’m trying to read! (Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen gets a Super Powers Activate) Mateo Beltran: Super Powers Activate! (Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen running through window escaping walks dock) Carl Johnson: Oh, Shit! (Mateo Beltran pull down laptop in sand, Marie Nguyen escaping window walk up Mateo Beltran in dock) Mateo Beltran: Whoa! I did it… I did it! Kevin! I did it! I did it! I did it! Kevin Beltran: Oh, yeah! Hey, That a pretty good! (which included Animatronics, grabbed Kevin Beltran and slowly turned him into one of them) Kevin Beltran: Mateo! (Marie Nguyen had to hold Mateo Beltran back when Animatronic turn Kevin Beltran into Robot) Mateo Beltran: Kevin! Noo!!!!! Kevin Beltran: Mateo! (Animatronic attacking and turning Kevin Beltran into Animatronic) Mateo Beltran: Kevin! (Mateo Beltran point Computer down in sand) Carl Johnson: Great, Now the Animatronic Assholes are up here! How can the world survive if i die? Mateo Beltran: You killed a my brother!! You sons of a bitches!! (Marie Nguyen gasps and shocked Mateo Beltran pushed CJ before kicked down) Carl Johnson: Ow, My Ovaries! Aw, Shit! Hey, Why’d you do that? It was just a prank, Bro. I didn’t mean to get you guys killed or… (Mateo Beltran and kick feet Carl Johnson) Carl Johnson: Holy shit, Chill out, Bro! Please, I still have so many bitches to love and money to earn! Mateo Beltran: This is sparta! (Mateo Beltran kicked him down Carl Johnson falls in water) Carl Johnson: (as drowning) Bury me in women! (Carl Johnson falling water animatronic crowd shark chomping and blood splat) Mateo Beltran: Bitch! (Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen sighs, Animatronic crowd walks Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran shocked running and backup in dock) Mateo Beltran: Stay back! (Marie Nguyen and Mateo Beltran step back in danger while panic screams at the dock, expands Zombie Animatronic swimming water, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen scared of Animatronics Crowd) Mateo Beltran: (sighs) I guess this is it… and I never got to eat pink cupcakes… (Mary Schmidt grabs axe parkour appears in house) Mateo Beltran: The hell was that? (Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen see Mary Schmidt parkour beach house jumping in the sand) Mary Schmidt: (whistles) Oh no! Mateo! (Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen zoom in at Mary Schmidt rescue) Mateo Beltran: Mary Schmidt!?! Mary Schmidt: Hasta la vista, Idiot! (Mary Schmidt grabs axes kills Animatronics Zombies) Mary Schmidt: Die, Bitch! (Animatronics Big Smoke turns into revert) Big Smoke: Uhhh...what happened? Mary Schmidt: Noah, Throw the bombs! Noah Jupe: TACTICAL NUKE, INCOMING!!! (Noah Jupe riding ranger tugs speeding throwing bombs with countdown and exploded Animatronic Zombies swimming water) Mateo Beltran: Oh shit! (Noah Jupe throw bombs return animatronic crowd into normal) (Kenny Afton coughs and spits while he pulls the leech from his mouth with his wet shirt and Smile Dog shakes his wet skin on the beach) Smile Dog: Dear God… (Finn Wolfhard confused return into normal) Finn Wolfhard: What? What’s going on? Kevin Beltran: I Live!!! Millie Brown: That was weird… (Mary Schmidt approaches Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen) Mary Schmidt: Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen! I take a vacation for one day and there's a God damn Animatronic zombie apocalypse! Mateo Beltran: Mary Schmidt! What happened? How’d you know what to do? (Mary Schmidt packs her laptop, battery, backpack and pull out animatronic donuts) Mary Schmidt: This is what happens when you eat poisonous Animatronic Donuts! Being the schmidt of the Family House I gotta know these things! Who was the idiot who ate them anyway? (Kevin Beltran, Millie Brown and Big Smoke angered staring at Kassie Cucchiella) Kassie Cucchiella: (chuckles) Uhh… I think it happened this morning… (flashback started) Kassie Cucchiella: Ring-a-ring o' roses, A pocket full of posies, A-tishoo! A-tishoo! We all fall down.... Oh, there’s an ominous lookin’ figure in the distance! (John walking to Kassie Cucchiella) Kassie Cucchiella: Oh, hi John! How ya doin? Oh, nice present you got there, too! John Nguyen: It not a present...It’s a box… Kassie Cucchiella: Okay! (John sharing box to Kassie Cucchiella) Kassie Cucchiella: Oh, uh… What’s this? John Nguyen: Eat it. Kassie Cucchiella: Hmmm…. Strange man in the forest tellin’ me to eat a dough-nuts? Yeah, I don’t see anythin’ wrong with that! (muffles and eating) MM! Delicious! (Camera zoom in John Nguyen smiles wicked, flashback ended) (Mary Schmidt asking story with friends) Kassie Cucchiella: Well, golly, gee, I don’t think I was very good scout today… Sorry about that, fellas! Kevin Beltran: J-John? W-why would he do this? Big Smoke: Eh, were gonna have to kick his butt when we see him next. MIllie Brown: I am 100% down for buttkicking!! Mateo Beltran: Well I’m glad everyone is back to normal. Marie Nguyen: Yeah! Noah Schnapp: Hey, I’ve got a great idea! Now that’s all over, Who wants to check out my Five Nights at Freddy’s game? Mateo Beltran: Hey! Who wants to do anything but that? (Big Smoke, Noah Jupe, Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen, Milie Bobby Brown, Finn Wolfhard, Mary Schmidt, Noah Schnapp, Jaeden Lieberher, Kassie Cucchiella, Kevin Beltran running, cheering and driving a boat trip Ranger Tugs friends running and entering close the door) Noah Schnapp: Oh, okay…. (The episode ends at Noah Schnapp depresses him) Category:Transcripts